


into your sunlight

by twilightscribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga, Complete, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Parent Frigga, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga is a very supportive mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into your sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 756 words  
>  **Prompt:** rainbow
> 
> Written for [assistedrealityinterface](http://assistedrealityinterface.tumblr.com/) and a [tumblr prompt meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/62701445437/fwips-theladyem-emstanbul). Feel free to leave them in my ask box.

The long cloak that Bruce was given to cover his new Asgardian attire was lined with a sleek dark fur that crested over the collar. It wasn't too heavy, but it certainly did keep him warm from the chill of late autumn. Winter was coming in Asgard.

Frigga had taken a great deal of enjoyment in helping Bruce find things which were appropriate. She'd brought in seamstresses since, as both Frigga and they had been quick to point out, Bruce was quite a bit shorter than the average Asgardian man was. The fabrics she picked out were in every shade of colour that one could imagine and Frigga had a comment to make about each, though she settled on a preferred shade.

“There we are,” Frigga said. She ran her fingers over the ties of the bracers she'd secured to Bruce's forearms and smiled at him – warm and wide and far too much like her son, which set butterflies alight in Bruce's stomach. “Now you look like a proper Asgardian consort, as you should.”

Bruce fought down a blush, and failed, as Frigga took his arm in hers and led him out into the great hallways of the citadel. He bit his lip, avoiding looking at the servants and guards that they passed, “I'm no consort.”

“Perhaps now you are not,” Frigga said, her smile ambiguous. “But my son is obviously very fond of you and equally devoted to you as you are to him – eventually he will propose, of that I have little doubt.”

“I... I'm... I don't think that would be good for him.”

“You should not degrade yourself so, Bruce Banner.” Frigga smiled, wide and loving and it was clear where Thor got his smile from, “You are good for my son as he is for you. The two of you compliment each other and make no secret of how much you love the other. I see no reason as to why you feel you would not be a good consort to him.”

Bruce fell silent, letting Frigga lead him through the halls. He looked around, though, marvelling at the construction of the citadel and ignoring the looks he got from passing Asgardians and guards; Bruce was already well-aware that he didn't fit in here in Asgard.

Eventually, he asked, “Where are we going?”

“Thor should be done arguing with his father by now,” Frigga said with a note of disdain in her voice. “I will take you to him so that you may calm him while I have words with my husband. But Bruce, you should fear not about your place here – for it is at Thor's side. For as long as you desire to be there. And know that you have my full support.”

Bruce would have said something in response, but Thor was coming towards them and his eyes were dark with anger. The tight set of his shoulders showed that his argument with his father had not gone well.

Cooly, Frigga released Bruce's arm and walked towards her son. She stopped him for a moment, saying something to him in soft tones before she swept through the doors and into the throne room. The doors closed behind her with a final thud, leaving behind Bruce and Thor.

When Thor saw Bruce, the rage in his eyes softened and he smiled. He strode forward, lifting Bruce and spinning him about, laughing as he did.

“You look beautiful,” he said, setting Bruce back on his feet and leaning down to brush a kiss against Bruce's lips.

“Thanks,” Bruce replied, feeling a little light-headed. He reached up, gently cupping Thor's cheek in his hand and running his fingers along Thor's jaw. “Are you alright? Things didn't go well with Odin, did it...?”

Thor caught Bruce's hand in his, pressing his lips to the palm, before holding it tightly in his own, “No, it did not. But that changes nothing about my feelings for you, I swear.”

“I know,” Bruce smiled weakly, holding Thor's face in his hands. “I'm sorry. I didn't–”

“You do not need to apologize to me. You are not at fault. Perhaps my mother will be able to better speak sense to my father.” Thor took a deep breath, managing a small smile, “In the meantime, perhaps I can interest you in a tour of the citadel and its grounds? Unless you would rather retire...”

That did make Bruce smile, “Either is fine with me. But I'll need some help in taking some of this off; I've never worn armour before.”

“Perhaps I can teach you some of the tricks I have learned.”

“I'd like that.”

**FIN.**


End file.
